Perceval C. O'Caillin
Perceval C. O'Caillin Perceval C. O´Caillin was a Paladin of Lordaeron before its fall, having joined the Scarlet Crusade at its formation and fought for the cause for many years. = Background Family Perceval was born from Adruis and Merinia O'Caillin. The O'Caillin family moved to Lordaeron around two hundred and fifty years ago, with his great, great, great grandfather, Farley O'Caillin, having moved there to settle with his wife. The O'Caillin's originally stemmed from Kul Tiras, and and what came before Kul Tiras is unknown. Youth Perceval grew up with what any man might imagine a Kul Tiran would. A hefty accent and a fascination for ships. But his path ended up leading him elsewhere, as eventually he fell into the path of a priest. Perceval kept up well with his studies, his youthful fascination for the seas and ships put aside, but not entirely forgotten. In his teens however, Perceval sought to follow the path his father had taken upon, that of a Knight of the Silver Hand. He trained vigorously in combat, and spent many hours contemplating the Light and praying, and eventually made for a rather good Paladin. Unfortunately enough for Perceval however, he was never officially recognized as either Paladin or Knight of the Silver Hand, as Arthas and the Scourge brought ruin to Lordaeron a mere fortnight before his knighthood ceremony. Scarlet Crusade With the fall of Lordaeron came the rise of the Scarlet Crusade, from the remnants of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Perceval, having escaped with his sister Luna and his brother Theodore, was determined to find the remnants of his betters and so what he could to aid them in reclaiming their home. His siblings had different ideas, as Luna wished them to travel to Stormwind and start anew, where as his brother wanted to go back and find their father, Adruis, who they had all seen fall at Capital City, and who Theodore refused to believe was truly dead. Perceval, being the oldest of the siblings, made the decision for them to find the remaining Knights of the Silver Hand, and with them find safety, and promised Theodore that if their father was alive, they would need the Silver Hand to find him. However, neither sibling had ended up listening particularly. Luna had made sure to awaken in the night and sneak off to find her own way to Stormwind, and had unknowingly awoken the young Theodore, who knowing no better attempted to follow her after gathering what few possessions he had saved. Perceval awoke the next morning, to find both his siblings missing. He stuck to his original plan of action, ensuring himself that he could not find them alone, but needed the aid of his fellow brothers and sisters of the Silver Hand to find them. This is what lead him to what had now become the newly formed Scarlet Crusade. During his initiation of the Scarlet Crusade, and more so the thirty day quarantine of next to constant torture, Perceval was made to believe that his family were heathens, heretics, traitors. He was made to believe that his brother and sister had abandoned him. That his father had failed him and the rest of the family, and as such, Perceval grew to almost hate his family and his own past. Once he was free of the quarantine and properly initiated, Perceval swore to himself to not hold any affiliation with his former family, and so he changed his name, from Perceval O'Caillin, to Perceval Crawford, Crawford being his middle name. He also forced his accent to disappear, adopting a far more regal and clean accent, and thus was born Perceval Crawford, Scarlet Crusader.